


the depraved in cell block d

by Anonymous



Series: swallowed whole (and spat back teeth and bones) [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Fetishzation of disabilities, M/M, Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Violence, everything only in fantasy, he jacks off thinking about fucking matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the loneliness of his cell late at night he thinks of Matt Murdock.





	the depraved in cell block d

He never had much of an appetite for sexual endeavours, he prided himself with the control over his own body and mind, he never felt the need to engage in the pleasures of the flesh. Not even with Vanessa, even though he very much enjoyed her company. Sex was for him animalistic, something incredibly ugly. But in prison, without Vanessa, without his comrades in arms, he found himself bored. There’re only a few cures of boredom in prison.

And In the loneliness of his cell late at night he thinks of Matt Murdock.

 

 

The fantasies vary, but not by much. He dreams of cornering Murdock in his office, bending him over his own desk and taking him right there with no preparation, just the thought of him bleeding and wheezing gets him hard these days, the memories of the man’s knees buckling under his own weight after their last meeting playing over and over in his mind. And it had been so easy to overpower him, he weighted next to nothing, Fisk could pick him up and throw him around like a doll. _His doll_ , he thought and grunted as he took his stiffening cock in his hands, carefully stroking it.

Murdock would fight back first. At least try, but Fisk knew he was stronger, he could wrap his hands around Murdock’s neck and just wait until Murdock has tired himself out. Murdock would perhaps snarl and spit at first, then when Fisk finally enters him he likes to imagine that Murdock would cry. He always pictured Murdock as a crier.

And Fisk would leave him a bleeding, sobbing mess on the floor for his friends to find, perhaps he would come in his face to add to the humiliation. He shuddered in pure pleasure as he imagined the look on Franklin Nelsons face if he found his partner in that situation, would he feel regret, shame, disgust?

Oh, the thought of Nelson being disgusted by the state his friend would be in was beautiful. Perhaps Murdock would reach out for comfort and Nelson would shy away from him, not wanting to be dirtied himself by Murdock.

And Murdock would be alone. Then he would truly regret ever trying to challenge his power in the city. Fisk felt himself getting closer and closer to climaxing.

Or, he thought, he could violate Murdock in his own bed, fuck him for hours until his apartment would smell of him for days, Murdock would never be able to sleep without thinking of him, he wouldn’t be able to feel safe in his own home. Fisk knew exactly how he would do it. He would force himself into the apartment, Murdock would struggle but he was no match for him, and then he would tie him up to the bed with a belt perhaps, stolen from the man’s wardrobe. He would tear the clothes from his body, Murdock would panic, and weep and beg, and Fisk hoped that the man had thick walls, he wanted to hear Murdock’s voice when he broke, and Fisk would waste no time on lube or spit, he would shove himself in without mercy – _or_ he could prepare him with that cane of his, first hit him over that ass of his a few times, getting it red and bruised before shoving the cane in, and when he finally was completely wrecked, he would use the man’s own blood as lubrication.

Perhaps afterwards he could break the man's neck, it would be as simple as flicking a switch.

 _No_ , he thinks. No, he should break his back, see how well he would manage paralyzed from the waist down, and he could take him again, and the lawyer wouldn’t be able to fight back- no, he would try anyway, Murdock would pummel at him with his fists, but his wrists would easily be pinned down by him, Murdock would be as pliable as a doll in his hands.

 

Yes, that would be good, forcing Murdock to rely on others to get around, be at the mercy of his surroundings- and he could always keep him to himself, keep Murdock imprisoned in his home. He wouldn’t be able to flee, he would own the arrogant man and break him apart inch by inch until nothing remained of the man who had locked him up. The thought of being able to pick the man up like a toy whenever he wanted to almost drove him over the edge, he let out a guttural moan, as he envisioned Murdock trapped in his house like a slave, beaten and fucked until he begged Fisk to kill him, to grant him the mercy of death.

A breath-taking picture, Murdock grovelling at his feet, crying with red rimmed eyes, bruises all over his lithe body, begging and sobbing for it all to end. And perhaps he would be merciful and grant Murdock some rest, after using him one last time, fucking his ass and mouth-

And that mouth- Fisk bit his lips to stifle the moan that almost left his lips (Self-control, he reminded himself, don’t let the other inmates know about your perversions) - and how good they would look around his member, swollen and red, he would fuck the smirk of Murdock's face and-

 _Oh, he knew where he’d seen that mouth before,_ he realised just as he spilled his seed in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i haven't really read this through and it's un-beta'ed, hope you like it anyway. english is my fourth language lol, so I gladly take criticism about spelling and weird grammar


End file.
